


Reaching for your help

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emperors Arcana, Kanji - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, soukan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Having someone get the jump on them always made them wish they were a little stronger. Sometimes Yusuke felt like his calls went beyond the world they were in.





	Reaching for your help

**Author's Note:**

> Before you say it. I know I did this exact idea before. Live with it. Accept it, I wanted to try it again and spin it a bit differently. I'm much happier with this.

It had been terrifying to see Akira go down. Yusuke had tried his hardest all of them had but it had still been pretty terrifying. He had summoned his persona in a panic. Yusuke had done what he could, poured everything he could into his fighting ignoring the calls of the others before everything went strange for him.

Honestly, it had been like falling while standing. As if he had somehow dropped down a hole. He was aware of everything else as first but it was almost as if it had frozen, him along with it too. How could he explain this feeling?

But one of the important things about this entire thing was that Akira needed help. This was no time to be blacking out or whatever he was doing here. Akira was what was important here. Yusuke couldn’t lose him. Akira was one of the few things he had left. He had saved him, he needed to save Akira.

“Yo. Uh you got any idea to what’s going on?” A voice behind him startled him. He was no longer on the battlefield in the metaverse. The blue room looked like a lounge and he was not alone. A boy taller and bigger than him was giving the place a look over. “You didn’t notice I was here too?” The guy sighed as he tugged at his blond hair. “Figures.”

“What is this place?” Yusuke looked down at his clothes, they had changed. His Kosei uniform. Was he dreaming? This lounge that was so blue… what was this place.

“Got no clue.” The guy stepped past him. “But I was doing something important and then I was here. What about you?”

“I was using my persona.” Yusuke looked at the guy. “I need to help someone. My leader, I was trying to pour everything I had into it. Then I was here. With you it seems.” He glanced around the room. “I don’t see an exit.”

“You’re a persona user too?” The guy laughed before he extended his hand. “Me too. Name’s Kanji.”

“Kitagawa Yusuke.” Yusuke shook the Kanji’s hand. “You also summon personas?”

“Yeah.” Kanji sighed. “My team have a lot of work to do. Right now we’re tracking down a murder.” Yusuke hissed at the words. “Yeah, that’s small Inaba for you. The person we’re after keeps throwing people into the shadow world. Creates lots of trouble.”

“We’re on the hunt for troublesome people too.” Yusuke admitted softly. “My leader wants us to change people’s hearts. He saved me by doing such a thing. I owe him a lot.”

“Reall?” Kanji rubbed his hair. “I owe my leader a lot too. Senpai- leader. He let me accept myself. He’s really open.” Kanji’s faint blush made Yusuke smile. “There isn’t anyone like Souji-senpai. His power is way better than everyone else’s but he needs us as support too. So I give it my all.”

“My leader also has strong abilities.” Yusuke softly admitted. “But he needs us to support him. No one can do it alone. Even if that person is him.” He closed his eyes as he thought of Akira. “He’s very special to me.”

“No shit.” Kanji took a seat on a lounge chair. “Well my senpai is pretty important to me too. I wouldn’t be so happy and relaxed if it hadn’t been for him. He helped me face myself and he- well… being liked back and accepted is kinda nice.”

“Being loved is a good feeling.” Yusuke smiled. “My leader not only did everything he could to save me. He accepted me and passed no judgements. All I want to do is support him and be by his side. But sometimes what I have is not enough.” Frustration leaked into his voice. “Like today, I so badly needed to reach him. I just needed a little more to save him.”

“I get ya.” Kanji said softly. "Souji-senpai is the same way. He can be a bit teasing, a little cocky but he really needs our support. My support. Sometimes the enemy gets a good grip on him and I feel like my heart is going to be crushed.” He looked so small as he sat there with his shoulders hunched. “And I wish I could be stronger.”

“I wish I could do more. Those things that attack him.” Yusuke shook his head. “I should be able to deal with them. All of them I want to face them head on with my sword or use my persona.”

“You got a sword?” Kanji laughed. “That’s pretty cool. I’m pretty hands on. Whatever comes to hand is what I beat the crap out of shadows with.” He glanced around the room. “This feels pretty real I hope you get to go soon. Your leader sounds like my senpai. You really need to help him.”

“I do.” Yusuke clenched his hands together. “All I want is to save him.”

“If I were there.” Kanji said softly. “I’d give everything I got in order to help you out.” The moment his words faded Yusuke felt a warmth in his heart. He heard Kanji gasp but he was unable to do anything but clutch at his chest. There was a different feeling there. “The hell?” Kanji demanded.

“It feels as though something has changed.” Yusuke said softly. “Did you lend me your strength in some way?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so.” Kanji frowned. “But if I did dude. Have at them and give those shadows hell hear me? For the sake of your leader.” Yusuke nodded as he felt a pulling sensation. He had dropped to get here and now he was being pulled. How curious.

X

“Let’s see what has changed.” Yusuke hissed when he reopened his eyes. He focused on Akira and the shadows surrounding his fallen figure before he concentrated. He already felt the change. Inside of himself there was something new but it fit so well. “Thank you Kanji, your strength is appreciated.” Yusuke said softly. He was thrumming with energy and power. Now to save Akira. “Come! Takeji Zaiten!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with the Emperors Arcana and I've been writing Akihiko and Kanji lately. Also I thought up many cute moments for everyone but these with Yusuke wasn't supposed to be first but what can you do.


End file.
